


An Hard 10

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, Domesticity, F/M, Family, Parents, References to 15x11, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘Ellie, I’m home!’.‘I’m in the kitchen’.Nick dropped the backpack and got her.





	An Hard 10

‘Ellie, I’m home!’.  
‘I’m in the kitchen’.  
Nick dropped the backpack and got her.  
She was cooking. Her hair were gathered, she was wearing a large gray T-shirt  
‘Hey, sweetheart.’  
She turned around, a slight smile was on her face.  
‘Hi, Nick’.  
He caressed her and placed a kiss on her lips.  
‘It wasn’t necessary you cooked. I would had bought something.’  
‘It’s okay.’  
He leaned his hands on her shoulders.  
‘Well, thanks. I’m sure the dinner’s amazing. The baby?’  
‘She’s sleeping. What about work?’  
‘We’re still trying to solve that case. And you?’  
‘I’m a little tired’.  
He kindly touched her hair, smiling.  
‘You’re doing an amazing job’.  
She really was. After the little Sofia was born, Ellie took a few months to spend at home with her, and she was really doing the best she could.  
They had dinner together and stayed on the couch for a while, before moving on the bed.  
Nick wore his usual shorts, while Ellie had a red bodysuit, that greatly pointed out how beautiful her body was after a few months from the childbirth.  
When she exited the bathroom, she was waiting for a reaction by Nick, but he was tired and quickly glanced at her.  
‘Do you wanna sleep?’ she asked, once she was on the bed, next to him.  
‘Oh, yes’ he replied, leaning his head on the pillow. She sighed, staying seated with her legs crossed.  
‘You said you were tired. - he stated, noticing she didn’t wanna sleep - What’s up?’.  
‘You really don’t see it?’. A mix of doubt and disappointment was in her voice.  
He shook his head.  
She sighed again, this time angrier than before.  
Nick got there was something, therefore he raised his back.  
‘What’s going on, B.?’  
‘I’m not wearing this bodysuit because it’s comfortable’.  
‘So why are you wearing it?’  
‘Because it’s been weeks since... we haven’t slept together. You don’t find me attractive anymore.’  
‘That’s not true’ he promptly replied.  
‘You don’t look at me in the same way you were used to do before. You don’t touch me in the same way. You don’t look for me in the same way. Don’t you like me anymore?’.  
Since he didn’t immediately answered, she persisted. ‘Nick!’.  
Her voice made him notice she was going to cry.  
‘Baby, I really like you. You’re gorgeous, and attractive, and sexy’.  
Saying that, he got close to her.  
She could hear his breath, while he was rubbing her arm.  
‘I... I’m not so sure about that, Nick.’  
‘Ellie, believe me’.  
‘So why you don’t try to do something? You’re avoiding me. I got off of that bathroom and you didn’t say anything about the bodysuit.’  
He sighed.  
‘You’re right. It’s my fault. After the childbirth I didn’t wanna put on pressure. And now there is this case, that is exhausting. I’m not giving you the attentions you deserve. Sorry’.  
She sniffled, holding his hand.  
‘You’re amazing. - he stated, looking at her body - You’re an hard 10’.  
She chuckled, then she kissed him and leaned on him.  
He hugged her tightly, while her thighs were touching his waist, and her hair was on his shoulders.


End file.
